


CHOP HOUSE PART 1.0 You Are (Not) A Pizza

by peepeepoopoo



Category: Real Person Fiction, bts
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Homicide, Lovers To Enemies, Online Dating, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo/pseuds/peepeepoopoo
Summary: Pizza Uterus
Relationships: emily/Oomf





	CHOP HOUSE PART 1.0 You Are (Not) A Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts), [Zhang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhang/gifts), [oomf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oomf/gifts), [Jennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennie/gifts), [BlackPink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPink/gifts), [She](https://archiveofourown.org/users/She/gifts), [pizza warrior (Normandy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normandy/gifts).



> The End of the Beging

Where does life begin

Where does pizza begin.

The moon is a pizza.

It's reflection shines off the waves of ocean around Jennie, who wakes up in a sea of pizza sauce. She emerges from the sea, screaming in agony and pain.

The pizza sauce washes her onto the shore of the beach, She Emerges.

The world has begun anew. "What had happened?" Jennie thought to herself

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . P I Z ZA

_What make a good pizza a pizza._

_Is it the cheese? The Sauce? the Meat? The Dough? No. It's the Soul._

_Every pizza has its soul, that in which what gives it Life._

Suddenly. Jennie Wakes Up from her daydreaming. And Falls into a Nightmare: Reality.

In her house; in her room; in her **Head**. She was a prisoner. Mentally inflated to her emotions.

She hopped out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror, a shell of a person, ever since the accident at the pizza restaurant.

She opens the refridgerator in the kitchen and sees nothing but a single pizza with one pepperoni. She closes her eyes and inhales "All We eat is Pizza". She exhales and slams the door. And sits at the dining room table. 

The photos framed and aligned on the table. Sat silently, watching her. She screamed and swept them off the table violently. Glass shatters, covering the floor. She steps on them, blood leaks from the heels of her feet as she walks with no remorse across to the front door. She puts on her coat and leaves the house. The scent reminding her of her dad. 

She's on the train. Her earbuds dangling from her ears. She looks down at the ground while everyone is in the train. She's there, but nobody sees her. She is as invisible as her surroundings.

Eventually she exits the train and enters work at Pizza Hut. Her co-worker, Chanyeol, greets her at the door: "Sup Bitch What up Hoe".

Jennie frowns and puts on an apron as Chanyeol cleans the table horribly.

Chnayeol asks "What's wrong with you are you Fucked Up in da Crib

Jennie ignores him and begins to cut vegetables as the radio hums. 

It's another day in Seoul. Another pizza has been made in the crib. another Paycheck. 

A customer begin a circl eof life of a pizza continue. Baked, Eaten, Forgotten. 

Jennie worked in silence as Chanyeol greeted customers. Suddenly. 

Walked in: Emily. Jennie's first infatuation ever. Flustered but still interested, Jennie watches from the corner of her eye while kneading dough.

"Hi welcome pizza hut How pizza". Emily looks at the menu.

"How I get pizza eat god".

CHanyeol replies: "Pepperoni."

Emily nods. "I guess I will have one pepporoni pizza Now instantly as soon as possible right now at this time in space.

Chanyeol smiles "Ok" and turns around and makes a very disgusted facial expression

" We need a Peppeorini piza righ tnow you Dumb Fat Bitch"

Jennie is still kneading a dough and does not respond. The words of chanyeol glide past her ears nonchalantly. Angrily, Chanyol walks over abruptly smacking her "Bitch we need a pizza right now"

Jennie is on the ground, groveling in agony, Her life is in Pain.

Emily, unaware of this, hums quietly to the tune of Girls Generation - Gee. Jennie gets up, covered in dust and oil stains. "You want a fucking piza"? She grabs the knife in the corner and slashes chanyeols neck and it fall right off and fall into da gargeage can. Her expression of her face is pleasurably lust, This Is no longar jennie. She has became an Animal A Demon, Unrecognizable to man. Her humanity has ceased to exist, The only thing left: A husk of a Person. 

Jennie screams happily as she continuously stabs chanyols corps, Blood flyeing everywher. Her screms of pleasure echo through the door. Emily peeks over the counter "So Ya when am i get pepproini pizza"?

Jennie looks at her "NO."

Emily falls to her feet, shocked and scared. Jennie rises from Chanyeol's body, apron coverd in Blood. She launches her knife at emily, flying through the air and penetrating her hard skull. "Listen boy. My first love story"

HER ALARM WENT OFF.

JENNIE WOKE UP. 

_Another day. Another pizza._ Jennie thought to herself. 

Nothing would remain the same after today.

Jennie walked into her work: pizza hut headquatters. 

She has been summoned by the boss man of pizza hut corporation: Lee sooman, also known as Papa John, the creator of pizza. His hands were clasped to make an arch, on which his chin rested. Meeting lee sooman was an honor to a normal girl like her, all she felt was nothing but anxiety. Jennie stood in the elevator. The noise of the elevator, loud, loud, and it made her feel. Each floor going down. Almost like a countdown. What would hapepn on the other side she wondered. She stared at her reflection in the elevator. She could no longer think. 

She had thought all of her Thinks. 

The door opened to Papa John sitting at a desk. His glasses gleaming, reflecting a light with no origin. Jennie Kim sits. Jennie stood in the elevator. With no words. She was afraid, reluctant to answer. Fearing what would happen to her. Lee Sooman takes off his glasses. Her eyes widened. Her father.

Thoughts and sounds streamed through her head like church bells. Jennie dropped to her knees, shaking her head, trying not to throw up. "No. " This is not right" You are not my father". 

She looks up. Lee soo man is there, Holding out a hand for her to grab. She writhes, crawling into a corner. Screaming "NO! NO!'

"I created you for one reason. One reason only: Pizza Instrumentality. From the beginning there was God," Lee Sooman's voice echoed off the empty walls of the dark basement of Pizza Hut: Terminal Tomato Sauce, "God created man. Man create dpizza. The circle of life begins and ends somewhere. Pizza, like the creation of the wheel. What keeps society from tumbling down. It all could have stopped at dough with tomato sauce on it. But we desired more. We desired toppings, then we desired stuffed crust. See how the greed of society, of human nature, has brought the world to it's downfall?" Jennie stood back, confused, shaking. Holding back tears, lee sooman turned around. He walked back to his desk in the center of the big ass room. "At first it was just about serving customers. Just about good affordable pizza. Jesus Christ, at his last supper. At humanity's last supper. Ate pizza. The holy grail-" Lee sooman clenches one of his fists, Gritting his teeth, he yells: "We Have The Holy Grail of Pizza!" 

At the Last Supper. There were 12 Slices pizzas. One for every wise disciple. At the end of the long table, sat Judas. Looking at his pizza in Fear. He knew what was about to happen. 

In the next morning, He would give Jesus christ to the Romans. Causing the first pizza impact crucifixions. Throughout history, the 12th slice of pizza, Judas's slice, was preserved, hidden away. The Bible. 

20 Years before jennie's birth, Pizza Hut discovered the ancient pizza roll, which was deciphered to reveal the location of Judas's last pizza.. This was hidden from the world. The soul of that pizza was extracted and injected into the soul of a baby: Jennie Kim. Inheritance of this soul caused her great pain: depression and masochism.   
  
  


Jennie Stood Up. Elevator.

She walked over, hugged her dad for the first time for a while: Kissing him on the lips. Lee sooman looked at jennie, then closes his eyes. And thought to himself: "All For _**You**_ ".

Leesooman Looked upward and Behind himself. Jennie looks up too, staring into the dark. Suddenly.

The darkness disappears, revealing the 12th slice. The final slice. Slice to end humanity. 

It's hanging, nailed to a small cross. In this moment, Jennie now knows what has to be done. She could not walk away from this decision. 

Lee Sooman cries, tears of happiness. And strokes the face of his only daughter, tears. He screams in pain: "what have I done to you? Why have i Done this to you?"

Jennie pushes him away, "I Know what nees to be done, All of these tears. Each tear of painand depression. all because of a slice of piza" She shoves him out of the way with newly found strength, she ran away from all of her life, she has been taken adavntage of all of her life. 

Her next decision was based off of her own accord, Not her father's, Her's and no one elses. She walks over to the slice of pizza hanging from the cross. The seven eyes form ont he pizza, replacing what once were pepperonis. They slowly open. The ropes tighten the pizza, It screeches. The ropes release the pizza, it levitates towards Jennie. She reaches out but her hands pass through it. Lee Sooman screams as he watches it unfold before him. His life flashes before his eyes: The creation of pizza hut, the creation of Jennie, The creation of man trying to surpass god. His greed; His Selfishness; His Sin. All of It now: Didn't matter. 

An explosion of pizza sauce rain from the skies, The world screams in agony, some screamed in pleasure. Some ran in fear, others embracing the pain with their loved ones. 

However, In death. We are all Alone. No one can endure it with us. The cycle of life, occurs endlessly. Baked, Eaten, and Forgotten about.

_Take Care of Yourself._

T h e End.

**Author's Note:**

> You have been warned . . .


End file.
